


Word Prompt: Broken

by Killer_Hearts



Series: Y!Googles x Jack [2]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Googleplier - Freeform, Mark Fischbach Egos, Multi, Yandere, blue google - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts





	Word Prompt: Broken

_Shit Shit Shit Shit…_ Man was Jack was fucked. He had broken Google and escaped, but now he had no idea what to do. And it was only a matter of time until the other Google’s fixed Google and came after him. In all honesty, Jack hadn’t even meant to break Google. All he was doing was asking questions, hoping that the android would get the hint and leave him alone. But it had seemed Jack had asked one question too many.

In the middle of answer one, Google had begun glitching, which scared the shit out of Jack. Then Google had collapsed to the ground like a bag of bricks. Jack had poked and prodded the android, but he didn’t wake. The other Googles weren’t around so, in a moment of panic, Jack had chosen to flee. But now that he was thinking clearly, he was starting to really regret this decision. Oh well. What’s done is done, and he should just try his best to move on.

And by move on he means getting as far away from the house as physically possible.


End file.
